Appearances Can Be Deceiving
by mxgirl3
Summary: AU Rogan Story. This is a modern version of Shakespeare’s Twelfth Night, very similar to the movie She’s the Man. Rory and her twin brother agree that she will take his place at the all male boarding school, Illyria. Her assigned roommate is, of course
1. Disguises

**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls. I also do not own anything having to do with Shakespeare's Twelfth Night or the movie She's the Man.

Summary: AU Rogan Story. This is a modern version of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, very similar to the movie She's the Man. Rory and her twin brother agree that she will take his place at the all male boarding school, Illyria. Her assigned roommate is, of course, Logan. Let the fun begin!

**Chapter 1**

**Disguises**

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore stared at the reflection in the full-length mirror. _Can I really do this?_ she thought. She wasn't exactly sure how long she had been staring at the unfamiliar person in the mirror. This look was so not her. _Ha! Of course this look is not me. I look like a boy! I look like my brother, Christopher,_ Rory thought, as she suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. _Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, because Chris begged me to. Well, he sure owes me big for this one! _she thought. She straightened the short brown wig on her head so that it would fit properly. She smoothed down the dark blue boy's blazer with her hands. She then shoved her hands into the pockets of the khaki trousers, trying her best to look like a boy. She had seen her brother do this many times. Rory, which is what her family and friends called her, had spent the last week trying to look and act like a boy. Chris and her good friend, Tristan Dugrey, had helped her become her brother. She had followed them around the entire week, mimicking everything about them, from the way they dressed to the way they walked, talked, and checked girls out.

Rory continued to stare at the image in the mirror. _Ugh!_ she screamed in her head. _What in the hell was I thinking when I agreed to this?_ Rory let her mind drift back to the conversation that had made her agree to take her twin brother's place at the exclusive boarding school.

RLF

"Excuse me?" Rory said in a high-pitched voice. "What!"

"I said," Chris began, "I need you to pretend to be me and take my place at Illyria." Chris gave Rory an exasperated look, one that clearly said that he couldn't understand why she couldn't grasp what he was trying to say to her. He thought he was being pretty damn clear.

"Why in the world would I do that? More importantly, HOW in the world would I do that?" Rory asked.

Chris said in a very serious tone, "Why? Because you love me, of course! Because you are my twin sister. Because we have always promised each other that we would do anything for each other."

"Okay, all that stuff is true," Rory said reluctantly. "But why, as in, why the hell can't you just be yourself and take your own freaking place at that boarding school also known as hell?" she half-yelled at him.

"You know why, Rory," Chris stated simply and calmly.

"What would we tell Mom and Dad?" Rory asked. "Don't you think they would realize that something's up? They know us too well for us to get away with something like this," Rory said, trying to reason with her twin.

"We could do it. Plus, it wouldn't even be for that long. A few weeks of your time is all I'm asking for, a month, tops," Chris pleaded with her.

Rory stood there not saying anything for what seemed like an eternity. She knew exactly why he wanted her to do this. Chris was in a band. He and some of his friends had formed a band a couple years back. In fact, Lane, Rory's best friend, was the drummer. Chris played the guitar and was the lead singer. Zach also played the guitar and sang back-up. Randy played the keyboard. They were really good. It was Chris' long-time dream for his band, Hep Alien, to succeed. And this was their chance. There was a contest in California called "The War of the Aspiring Alternative Bands." Ten bands were selected based on their audition tapes that they sent in to compete in the contest. The ten bands were going to travel to a bunch of big cities and perform in front of live audiences. In each city that they performed in, the audience would vote one band off the tour. Hep Alien had been selected as one of the ten bands. Rory could not deny her brother this chance to accomplish his dream.

Chris could not stand her silence any longer. _Why was it taking her so long to make up her mind?_ Chris asked himself. It was time for his back-up plan.

"Come on, Rory. Please?" Chris begged. "This isn't just about me, you know. This isn't just about my dreams and my happiness. This is about you, too – your dreams and your happiness. Illyria has one of the most prestigious school newspapers around. Think about it… You could easily get a position on the paper, maybe even become the editor. Wouldn't that help you get ready for that editor position you've had your eye on at the Yale Daily News since you were like five years old?" Chris smiled to himself. He knew this would get her attention and sway her to agree to his plan.

"I'll do it," Rory said softly, slightly above a whisper.

Chris wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. "Did you just agree?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I did. I must be insane." Rory shook her head.

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed as he enveloped Rory in a tight, squeezing all the breath out of her hug. He let her go when he heard her mumble something against his chest. "What was that?" he said in a truly happy voice.

"I was going to say yes anyway. You know, before you dangled the 'getting to write for a prestigious school newspaper' thing in front of me," Rory said, her voice full of emotion. "You are my brother, after all. My twin, my best friend… I would do anything for you!"

Chris smiled a huge smile, one that could have lit up the entire world. "Thanks, sis," he beamed. Then he quickly turned away from her and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" she called after him.

He stopped short and turned around to face her. He laughed. It was a hearty, belly laugh, one that told Rory how truly happy she had made her brother. "I'm going to go call Tristan, of course. We're going to need his help. Tristan will be your inside man. He'll be there the whole time, ready to help whenever you need it." Chris turned back around and started to make his way toward the door again. He stopped when he realized she wasn't following him. "Rory?" he called.

"Hmmm?"

"You coming?" he inquired.

"Oh. Yeah," she answered.

"Well then, come on. We don't have much time. We only have a week to get you ready!" he exclaimed.

_What in the hell have I gotten myself into? I am so going to regret this!_ Rory thought to herself as she jogged to catch up with her twin, who was already picking up the phone to call Tristan.

RLF

Rory sighed. She turned around slowly, checking out her reflection at all angles. She stopped when she made the full 360 degree turn. With one last look at herself, she nodded and turned away from the mirror. She walked toward the front door, paused to pick up her booksack, which was laying by the couch, and headed out to her car. She climbed in and threw her booksack on the passenger seat. She slipped on the black sunglasses that Tristan had loaned her. She started the car, put it in reverse, and backed down the driveway. She shifted the car into drive. _Well, here goes nothin'. Senior year is going to be VERY interesting_, she thought to herself, as she sped down the street.

Author's Note: So this is my very first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Roommates: Part One

**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls. I also do not own anything having to do with Shakespeare's Twelfth Night or the movie She's the Man.

Summary: AU Rogan Story. This is a modern version of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, very similar to the movie She's the Man. Rory and her twin brother agree that she will take his place at the all male boarding school, Illyria. Her assigned roommate is, of course, Logan. Let the fun begin!

**Chapter 2**

**Roommates**

**Part One**

Rory Gilmore stood at the base of the stone steps that led to the tall, looming building. _Wow_, Rory thought. _So this is what Illyria looks like. Intimidating. _

"Hey, Gilmore! Whatcha doin'?" a voice Rory recognized asked.

Rory whirled around to see Tristan Dugrey staring at her, smirking. "Tristan! Hey!" Rory shrieked as she launched herself into Tristan's arms. As Tristan set her back on the ground, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, Mary?" Tristan said slowly, as if he were talking to someone that was mentally challenged.

"Yeah?" Rory said, giving him a puzzled look.

"Guys don't usually hug other guys like that OR kiss them on the cheek – unless you want people to think Christopher Gilmore is gay, that is…" his voice trailed off.

"Shit!" Rory said vehemently. "It's only been like two minutes, and I'm already fucking things up."

"Well, that's more like it. Keep talking like that – that's good. Guys tend to curse a lot, especially when they're in the presence of other guys and no chicks are around," Tristan said, laughter twinkling in his sky blue eyes.

"I always knew my sailor mouth would come in handy one day," Rory joked.

"Yeah, Emily would be so proud," Tristan said sarcastically.

"Well, I am my mother's daughter, after all. She taught me well." Rory chuckled.

"Okay. Seriously though, Mary. Do you remember the hand grab/guy hug/pat on the back thing Chris and I showed you?" he asked in a completely serious, let's get down to business, tone.

"Sure. Thanks to you two, I am an encyclopedia of stupid and immature, yet very useful given the current situation, male crap." She demonstrated on him to prove it.

"Good. Now, follow me. Let's go check out your room." Tristan motioned for her to follow him.

RLF

As Tristan and Rory approached Room 618, Rory took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. Noticing that she was looking very anxious and like she was going to turn around and run the other way, Tristan reached out to grab Rory's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You can do this, Mary," he told her.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this, and I WILL do this_, Rory thought to herself. She looked at Tristan and nodded. She took a long, deep breath, put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. As she swung the door open, a group of guys playing poker at a green card table came into view.

The four guys were talking loudly. They were insulting each other, laughing, and making bets. They were being so loud and having such a good time that they didn't even notice the two 'boys' that walked in.

Rory stood silently as she took in the scene before her. The four guys were all good-looking, and they knew it. They had that cocky attitude and that 'I'm rich, blue-blooded, and better than you' aura that surrounded them. They were exactly the kind of guys that Rory hated.

"Oh, great," Rory muttered, not realizing that she had spoken out loud.

The room suddenly became quiet as all eyes turned to the two 'boys' standing in the doorway.

"Ahem," Tristan cleared his throat as he elbowed Rory in the side.

"Ow!" she yelped. She turned her head sharply to look at Tristan and glared at him.

Tristan raised his eyebrows at her and cocked his head to one side.

"Uh, I mean…" Rory stammered. "Hey, dudes! 'Sup?" Rory said in her best deep guy voice.

"Hey, mates," the tall, wavy brown-haired boy said in an Australian accent. "I'm Finn. Who are you?"

"I'm Tristan," Tristan said, pointing to himself. "And this is Chris," he continued, motioning towards Rory.

The blond boy with the most beautiful hazel eyes that Rory had ever seen pushed his chair back, stood up, and walked over to where Tristan and Rory were standing.

"As in, Christopher Gilmore?" he asked.

Rory just stared at him, mesmerized, unable to speak. _Wow, he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I could just get lost in those eyes of his. Wait a minute! What am I doing? Focus, Gilmore. You are here on a mission. Did he just ask me a question? Oh great, what did he say? I was too busy admiring his spellbinding eyes, good looks, and muscular body…Ugh, there I go again. Oh, boy! This is NOT good._

Tristan elbowed Rory, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Um, what?" Rory asked.

"As in, Christopher Gilmore?" he repeated.

"Yep," she said, nodding slowly.

The blond boy extended his hand towards her and said, "Hey, I'm Logan, your roommate."

Rory stared at Logan wide-eyed and had to practically pick her jaw up off the floor. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no_, Rory thought frantically. _This can't be! How in the hell am I going to be his roommate? I'm going to have to spend most of my time with him, take classes with him, study with him, sleep in the same room as him…Oh boy, this is definitely not good._

Rory mentally shook her head, trying to shake free all the thoughts about the mesmerizing Logan and the panic that she was feeling about being his roommate. She calmed down and said to herself, _There. That's better. How bad can it be? Besides, it's only for about a month._ Rory put her hand in his and shook it. Instantly, she felt a jolt of electricity shoot from her fingertips, up her arm, straight to her heart. _Nope_, she thought. _This is not good. Not good at all. _

While Tristan and Logan went around the room making introductions, Rory stood there quietly, wrapped up in her mind. Every once in a while, she would smile, laugh, nod, or answer a question, pretending to pay attention to the conversations going on around her. But she just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Logan, her new and oh so sexy roommate.

During the course of the conversation, it was revealed that Finn, the tall boy with the Australian accent, and the shorter boy with the brown hair and overly cocky attitude, who she found out later was named Colin, were roommates and would be residing next to her and Logan. Tristan found out that his roommate would be Robert, the tall, lanky, dark-haired boy with hardly any sense of humor. Tristan and Robert would be living next door to Finn and Colin.

Author's Note: So this is my very first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Roommates: Part Two

**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls. I also do not own anything having to do with Shakespeare's Twelfth Night or the movie She's the Man.

Summary: AU Rogan Story. This is a modern version of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, very similar to the movie She's the Man. Rory and her twin brother agree that she will take his place at the all male boarding school, Illyria. Her assigned roommate is, of course, Logan. Let the fun begin!

Author's Note 1: Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. While reviews are not required, they are very much appreciated. I love getting reviews because they give me the self-confidence to continue writing. So, again, thank you for those of you who took the time to review my very first fanfic. You guys rock!

Author's Note 2: The following chapter is Logan's point of view when he meets 'Chris,' his new roommate.

**Chapter 3**

**Roommates**

**Part Two**

Logan looked up from the poker table when he heard someone mutter something indiscernible. What he saw was two boys standing in the doorway. The taller boy cleared his throat and elbowed the other boy in the side. The shorter boy yelped in pain and glared at the other boy.

Their eyes locked, and they seemed to have a silent conversation, well, argument really, with each other. _Weird_, Logan thought to himself.

The two guys were quite a sight. They seemed like exact opposites of each other. The taller boy was blond and had blue eyes. Logan could tell that this guy was rich, cocky, self-confident, and very arrogant. This guy knew he was good-looking, and probably slept around. Yep, Logan definitely knew this type of guy. _Hey, it takes one to know one_, Logan thought wryly.

Logan focused his attention on the other guy. He was shorter than the blond guy. He had brown hair and crystal blue eyes. _He's kind of odd-looking for a guy_, Logan thought to himself. Logan looked at the boy, his gaze sliding up and down the length of the boy. His hazel eyes stopped on the boy's face. Logan couldn't help but stare. This boy's skin was porcelain, and he had the clearest, most amazing blue eyes. Those eyes… They reminded Logan of the ocean, crystal clear blue waters, so transparent that you can see all the way down to the ocean floor. He couldn't stop staring at those captivating, cerulean eyes. _Whoa! Did I just describe a dude's eyes as 'captivating'? What the hell is wrong with me?_ Logan screamed at himself. As Logan mentally slapped himself on the back of his head, he heard the short one say something.

"Uh, I mean…" the boy stammered. "Hey, dudes! 'Sup?" he said in an awkward voice.

Logan had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. Clearly, this guy was nervous. _What a wimpy-looking, not very masculine guy_, Logan thought to himself.

"Hey, mates," Logan heard Finn respond. "I'm Finn. Who are you?"

The taller guy introduced himself as Tristan and the other guy as Chris.

_Chris. Hmmm, where do I know that name from?_ Logan wondered. Suddenly, it clicked.

_Shit!_ Logan's mind yelled, as he pushed his chair back, stood up, and strode over to where the two guys stood.

"As in, Christopher Gilmore?" Logan asked, hoping against all hope that he wasn't.

The Chris guy just stared blankly at him, like he was in some sort of trance.

The Tristan guy elbowed him again, which seemed to wake Chris up.

"Um, what?" the Chris guy asked.

"As in, Christopher Gilmore?" Logan repeated.

"Yep," he said, nodding slowly.

_Wonderful_, Logan thought sarcastically. He extended his hand towards the brown-haired one and said, "Hey, I'm Logan, your roommate."

Chris just stared at Logan, mouth slightly agape. It was very disconcerting. After what seemed like an eternity, the guy seemed to snap out of his trance. He grabbed Logan's hand and shook it. Instantly, Logan felt a jolt of electricity shoot from his fingertips, up his arm, straight to his heart.

_Okay…What the fuck was that?_ Logan asked himself. What was also disturbing was that by the way Chris flinched, Logan knew that he felt it, too.

As they went around the room making introductions, Chris stood there quietly, seemingly wrapped up in his own mind. Every once in a while, he would smile, laugh, nod, or answer a question, pretending to pay attention to the conversations going on around him.

As the conversations went on, Logan pondered about what happened. Even though he didn't want to, Logan kept glancing over at Chris, studying him. He couldn't help himself. _He really doesn't look like a normal guy. He's kinda wimpy-looking and isn't very masculine_, Logan thought. Logan groaned inwardly as another thought ran through his head. _Crap! I gotta spend lots of time with this kid, in classes, studying, sleeping in the same room…Not a good thing when I think his eyes are captivating! And what the fuck was that electricity bolt thing? What the hell is wrong with me? _

Author's Note: I am sooooooo sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter up. Please forgive me? Pretty please, with a cherry on top? If you can find it in your very lovely hearts to forgive me, please read and review. Thanks!


	4. Moms Really Do Know All

**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls. I also do not own anything having to do with Shakespeare's Twelfth Night or the movie She's the Man.

Summary: AU Rogan Story. This is a modern version of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, very similar to the movie She's the Man. Rory and her twin brother agree that she will take his place at the all male boarding school, Illyria. Her assigned roommate is, of course, Logan. Let the fun begin!

Author's Note: Surprise!! Since you guys are so totally awesome and have forgiven me for taking sooooooo very long to update, AND left me very sweet reviews, I have decided to get Chapter 4 up quickly. Not really much Rogan action, but some stuff between Lorelai and Rory. I hope you enjoy it!!

**Chapter 4**

**Moms Really Do Know All**

As they made themselves comfortable on the large, black leather sofas that faced each other, stories began of how they each got kicked out of some school or another.

"So, Gilmore. You're being awfully quiet. What's your story? Get kicked outta any good places?" the seeming to get more annoying by the minute Robert said.

"Uhh…" Rory struggled to remember all the places Chris had gotten kicked out of and the reasons why.

Suddenly, _Toxic_ by Britney Spears started coming out of Rory's bookbag. Rory shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. _Saved by the ringtone_, thought Rory. _Sort of…Now I have to explain this crap_.

"Um, yeah. This must be my sister's way of getting me back for putting green dye in her shampoo bottle. Novice," Rory said smugly.

"You have a sister?" Finn asked exuberantly. "Is she a redhead?"

Rory let out a sigh of relief. _Way to divert attention from me, Finn. Thank you. _

"Duh, Finn. Come on. They're twins. If Chris is brunette, then so is his sister," Colin said sarcastically as he slapped Finn upside the head.

Rory glanced at the caller id. "It's my mom. I gotta take this," Rory explained as she walked towards the door. She let herself out the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Hey, Mom," Rory said nervously.

"Fruit of my loins! The other half of one of my offspring!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.

"Yeah…Hi, Mom," Rory stammered.

"Okay. Lay it on me. What's up, kid?" Lorelai asked with a frown on her face.

"Nothing!" Rory said very quickly in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, come on. Just tell me. Actually, I already know what's going on…if that makes you feel any better," Lorelai said.

"You do?" squeaked Rory.

"Of course. You've been my kid for 17 years now, Rory. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't know what was going on with you all the time? Oh, that's right…I'd be _my_ mother!" Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory grinned. "How'd you find out?"

"Well, hmmm, let me see…my first clue was a message on the machine from your school telling me that you have not shown up for any of your classes for two days. You never miss class, Rory. Then, let's see. Oh, yeah. So I called Dad, you know, the other parent you said you'd be staying with for several weeks. He said he hasn't seen you or your brother. So then, I got a hunch and called Illyria to check on Chris. It seems he registered and moved in his dorm already. Oh yeah, _and_ he joined the paper. The paper, Rory. Wow, I am such a baaaad mom. I didn't even know my own son was into journalism. But, wait. Hey, my daughter, my sneaky, lying to me daughter, loves journalism. Even wants to be a journalist someday." Lorelai paused her rapid rant to take a deep breath.

"Mom…" Rory pleaded.

"Spill, Rory," Lorelai said in her very best 'stern mother' voice.

"Okay, okay." Rory told her mom all about Chris' music tour and the switch.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Don't try to get one over on me. I am the all-knowing Lorelai," Lorelai beamed.

"Mom, please, you have to help me make this work," Rory begged.

"What's in it for me?" Lorelai asked wickedly.

"I won't tell Grandma that you allowed me to take Chris' place at his all-male boarding school and that you knew I was dressing up like a boy to imitate my twin brother," Rory spat.

"Geesh, okay. You drive a hard bargain. But, okay. I won't tell Grandma."

"And don't tell Dad," Rory said hurriedly.

"Who do you think helped me figure out your little plan?" Lorelai laughed. "But don't worry, I'll talk to Dad. Make sure he doesn't ruin your strategic plan that is sure to succeed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing, honey. Good luck. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom," Rory said with a sigh of relief.

"Sure, hun. Just remember three things: 1. Money is the root of all evil, 2. You are a _girl_, and 3. Don't fall in love."

Rory smiled, particularly at the third one.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Thank you again for all your fantastic reviews. Next chapter: Logan and 'Chris' spend some time together. Let me know if you have any good ideas. Thanks!


	5. The Paper and a Movie

**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls. I also do not own anything having to do with Shakespeare's Twelfth Night or the movie She's the Man.

Summary: AU Rogan Story. This is a modern version of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, very similar to the movie She's the Man. Rory and her twin brother agree that she will take his place at the all male boarding school, Illyria. Her assigned roommate is, of course, Logan. Let the fun begin!

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate that you took the time to read my fic and review it. You guys are super!

**Chapter 5**

**The Paper and a Movie**

As Rory came back into the room, she almost bumped right into Logan as he was walking out the room.

"Oh, sorry," mumbled Rory.

"No problem, man," Logan said as he patted Rory on the back.

_If he keeps touching me, I'll never be able to make it through this charade_, Rory's mind screamed.

Rory tried to get out of Logan's way and Logan tried to get out of Rory's way. Instead, they kept stepping to the same side as each other, almost like they were dancing. Well, awkwardly dancing, anyhow.

Logan laughed. "Okay. This is the plan. You go right and I'll go to the left."

"Sounds good," Rory chuckled.

Rory stepped to the right and Logan stepped to the left as they finally maneuvered around each other and got out of each other's way.

"Well, I gotta go. I have a meeting at the newspaper. I've been avoiding Doyle since I got here. He's my very unlikeable editor."

"Oh. Well, hey, I'm on the paper, too. We can walk over there together. I need to go meet that great editor I keep hearing about," Rory joked.

RLF

"So, what's your last name?" Rory asked.

"Huntzberger," Logan said with trepidation.

"_The_ Huntzbergers? Like, Mitchum Huntzberger, newspaper mogul? He's your father?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yep. That's me. He's my daddy. I am _that_ lucky," Logan said dryly.

"Issues?" Rory asked.

"Lots," was Logan's quick and evasive response.

After a few moments of silence, Logan said, "Gilmore, huh?"

"Yep," Rory said proudly.

"I know your grandparents, Richard and Emily. Nice people, great parties, and they have delicious food at those parties." Logan smirked. "I've seen your sister at some of those parties. She seems pretty cool, from far away I mean. Your grandparents rave about how smart she is. And I have eyes to know that she's beautiful."

Rory blushed and looked away. She cleared her throat. "Um, yeah, she's cool," Rory said in her practiced boy voice.

"I would really like to meet her," Logan said.

They reached the newspaper room before Rory could respond.

RLF

As the next hour went by, Doyle, a short Napoleonesque type of man, droned on and on about newspaper stuff. Rory giggled to herself when she thought about just how anal Doyle seemed. _He's almost as bad as Paris!_ Rory thought. She glanced over at Logan, who had a bored look on his face. At that instant, Logan looked at her. Deep, hazel eyes met crystal-clear, blue eyes as their eyes locked. Logan smirked at her.

_Don't fall in love. Don't fall in love_, Rory silently told herself.

_Why can't I stop looking at his eyes?_ Logan asked himself.

After the meeting, Logan and Rory walked back to their dorm, talking the whole way. They found out that they had a lot in common. They both loved to read and listen to music. By the time they reached the dorm, they knew a lot about each other, including each other's favorite books, songs, and political views.

As they walked into Room 618, Logan said, "So, that's pretty cool that you're on the paper, too. Maybe we can write an article together sometime."

"Sure," Rory said hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Ace? Nervous about working with a Huntzberger?" Logan said with his trademark smirk, a smirk Rory was getting to know really well.

"Ace?" asked Rory curiously.

"Yeah, _Ace_. You're an ace reporter, aren't you? So therefore, Ace." Logan grinned.

Rory returned his smile. "Well, it's still early, do you want to watch a movie and eat loads of junk food? My mom and I do it all the time – we call it Movie Night."

"Sure, Ace. Sounds like fun."

RLF

About two hours and two bellies full of junk food later, Rory plopped herself up on her elbow and turned to face Logan, who was laying down on the other black leather sofa.

Logan propped himself up against the armrest using two pillows. They started talking about the movie.

"It was not _that_ bad," Logan said.

"Yes, it was. The whole X-Men team dynamic is over. Nothing will ever be the same," Rory said passionately.

"But the action and special effects were awesome!" Logan exclaimed.

"Okay, I agree with that, but…Jean Grey/Phoenix dead, Rogue no longer a mutant, Xavier dead, and where the hell is Gambit?"

"Well, X-Men 3 definitely didn't stay true to the comics and cartoons," Logan agreed. "But I still liked it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The action and special effects were awesome!" Rory imitated Logan's comments a few minutes earlier.

"Ha, you're funny, Ace. I'm going to bed. First class is at eight," Logan said as he went to his bed and started to undress.

"Okay. 'Night," Rory said sleepily as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

Logan began to undress, taking off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on. Rory blushed.

"Like what you see, Gilmore?" Logan said with a smirk on his face.

"I, um, ah…" Rory stammered.

"I was just teasing, Ace. Relax. Get ready for bed."

Rory jumped in bed fully-clothed and turned around to face the other way so that she wouldn't have to watch Logan as they fell asleep.

Author's Note: Read and Review. Please and Thank You!


	6. Biology

**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls. I also do not own anything having to do with Shakespeare's Twelfth Night or the movie She's the Man.

Summary: AU Rogan Story. This is a modern version of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, very similar to the movie She's the Man. Rory and her twin brother agree that she will take his place at the all male boarding school, Illyria. Her assigned roommate is, of course, Logan. Let the fun begin!

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed. I truly appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to read my fic and review it. Okay, so it seems as though I should explain a few things about this story before I continue. This story is based partly on Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. In that play, the duke, Orsino, finds himself attracted to "Cesario," who is really Viola disguised as a boy. She has a lost twin brother, Sebastian, who arrives in the town, Illyria, sometime later in the play. Eventually, they fall in love. Orsino beats himself up because he thinks he is falling for a guy. That is what is slowly happening to Logan. I used to watch a show called Young Americans on the WB with a similar storyline. There was a girl, Jaqueline, who dressed up as a guy named "Jake" and attended an all-male boarding school. She found herself attracted to one of the guys, Hamilton. Well, Hamilton starts to fall for her, too. He gets upset with himself because he thinks that since he is attracted to a guy, he must be gay. Similarly, Logan is falling for Rory, who is disguised as her twin brother, Chris. He doesn't understand why or how, all he knows is that something is weird about Chris and that for some reason he is drawn to "him." This story is not about Logan finding out he is gay…it is about his soul recognizing its soulmate, no matter what form it is in. Okay, on with Chapter 6…

**Chapter 6**

**Biology**

8:00 A.M. First class. Biology.

Logan and Rory walked into their first class. Upon spotting Tristan, Colin, Finn, and Robert, they walked over and sat at the same lab table.

"Damn. Logan, have you checked out Samantha lately," Colin said as a pretty brunette walked into the classroom.

"Wow, she looks hot," Logan said as he looked Samantha up and down.

The girl named Samantha sent Logan a smile with a flirty hair toss.

"Dude, she totally wants you," Colin said.

"I've been trying to hook up with her since freshman year, man. She just keeps flirting with me, and when I ask her out, she says she's busy," Logan said in a frustrated voice.

"Um, why is there a girl in this class?" asked Rory, who was starting to get jealous of the way Logan was looking at the Samantha girl.

"No one told you?" Robert asked incredulously.

"Told me what?" Rory asked.

Finn laughed. "Okay. Here's the story. There is an all-girl boarding school across Illyria's pond. The school and our school are brother and sister schools. We have dances and fairs together, and sometimes we have classes together. I can't believe you didn't know that. It's one of the best things about Illyria."

Rory coughed to cover her shock. "Oh, that is _awesome_," Rory said.

"And here come two of the hottest girls, mate," Finn said in his Australian accent as a short blonde girl and a tall redhead strolled into the classroom.

"Rosemary, Stephanie, over here," Colin called to the two girls.

"Hello, love," Finn said to the redhead as the two girls approached the lab table. "Come sit next to me."

"Yeah, right, Finn. Why? So you can hit on me the _entire_ class this time," Rosemary retorted.

"Oh, Rosemary. You love it, and you know it," the blonde girl called Stephanie said.

"Shut up, Steph." Rosemary shot Stephanie a look that could kill.

As the two girls took a seat at the lab table, Ms. Alexander, the petite blonde Biology teacher, walked into the classroom. "Please be quiet so that we can get started," she began. "Today we are picking our lab partners."

Ms. Alexander proceeded to walk around the classroom and pulled names out of a hat to see who would be whose lab partner. When she was finished picking, Finn and Rosemary were together, Colin and Stephanie were together, Tristan and Logan were together, Robert and some guy named Michael were together, and Rory and Samantha were together.

"Gilmore, this is so perfect," Logan told Rory. "You're with Samantha. You have to talk to her for me…find out if she likes me."

"I don't know, Logan," Rory said as she tried to cover up her high-pitched, nervous voice.

"Dude, we're roommates…buddies…comrades…You _have_ to do it for me. I'll owe you one."

Rory struggled with her decision. Finally, she said, "Alright. But you owe me."

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I kind of ran out of stuff to write about in their Biology class. I always hated Biology…I did terrible in the class! Anyway, I hope you like it!


End file.
